geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyper Paracosm
"Verified by Dr. Joe, Video on his YouTube Channel!" - EndLevel Hyper Paracosm is a 2.1 Nine Circles Extreme Demon collaboration created by ViruZ and TheRealSneaky, and hack-verified by EndLevel using speedhacks on February 10, 2018.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dlzg5KaCEG4 Although Sunix was the original verifier, EndLevel beat the level before Sunix could, and TheRealSneaky gave him permission to upload it. It is an extremely difficult remake of Nine Circles that is known for its insanely difficult quadruple speed wave segments, which is significantly harder than the wave in Sonic Wave. However, it is a lot shorter, so it is considered to be roughly as difficult as Sonic Wave. Due to EndLevel being exposed as a hacker, the level wasn't legitimately verified until Beany verified it on July 4, 2018. It is currently #18 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], above Sonic Wave (#19) and below Ouroboros (#17). History On April 8, 2017, ViRuZ previewed a partially decorated preview of Hyper Paracosm, his Bausha Vortex-inspired Nine Circles level meant to be slightly harder than Sonic Wave, the #1 Demon at the time.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYB90qFcuDM Months had passed and the level had gotten no attention. However, in January 2018, TheRealSneaky picked up the level after most likely seeing the video and completed the decoration. He posted a full noclip video of his completed version on January 26.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lR7d7cuhTQc In the video description, he announced that it was set to be verified by Sunix. On February 2, Sunix got a new record of 36%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sA927G8XrGo Meanwhile, on February 10, EndLevel stole the level from Sunix and hack-verified and uploaded it without permission.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dlzg5KaCEG4 This meant Sunix had to shift his progress to EndLevel’s uploaded copy. Eventually, Sunix got one of his worst fails in-game, being a heartbreaking 94%, on February 18.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X79fwAUhizI About three months later on March 14, he verified it on a fixed copyhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uai4sdG0JL8 a few days after he beat Bloodlust.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJ3iu-0ldJ8 Gameplay * 0-16%: '''The level starts with a very difficult normal-speed cube and later mini-cube section that features numerous precise jump orb timings and tight spaces everywhere. Next, the player enters an extremely short but difficult ship sequence that contains numerous jump orbs and constant gravity, speed, and size changes. Afterwards, the player enters a very short cube section that contains some precise timings. An auto cube section with a plethora of gravity and speed changes follows, in preparation for the drop. * '''17-63%: At the drop, the player enters a lengthy and fairly tight wave segment with many sawblades and spikes on the walls that the player must maneuver around awkwardly. It starts off at quadruple-speed, but quickly changes into triple-speed and then normal-speed. The player then becomes a quadruple and shortly afterwards triple-speed mini-wave. After this comes short normal-speed, half-speed, and double-speed breather sections. After returning to quadruple-speed, the speed gradually slows down all the way to normal-speed before changing to triple-speed, which transforms into a double-speed dual wave segment. A brief auto quadruple-speed wave leads to another section with awkward speed changes, followed by a triple-speed mini-wave that switches back and forth between mini and normal-size. The player then becomes a normal-speed mini-wave, and the speed switches to double and then triple-speed quickly, before returning to a normal-size wave. An extremely tight but short half-speed wave section follows, before a simple triple-speed wave transition turns the player into a robot for a split second, after which they are teleported to the ground as a cube. * 64-100%: Afterwards, the player enters a normal-speed cube section consisting of of precise timings, numerous triple-spikes and a fair amount of jump orbs and size changes. After the cube comes a short mini-ball section, which starts off with spam and then transitions into timings with slopes. Following this is a ship section with a good bit of straightfly. Partway through the ship, the speed changes to half-speed, and then a straight-fly ship with fewer jump orbs than other parts of the level but still some jump orbs. After the ship comes a normal-speed UFO segment with numerous orb timings and gravity changes. A mini-cube spam transition leads to an extremely tight half-speed mini ship section. A simple mini-cube section follows that, with a black orb timing and a normal-size triple-spike to end the level. Then, the level's endscreen is displayed, with ViruZ and Sneaky's names, as well as "Hyper Paracosm", "GG", and "Verified by Dr. Joe." Records Trivia * The level is free to copy. * There is a sequel called Arctic Lights. It was verified by Metalface221 and it features a pale blue color scheme instead. * EndLevel is currently rebeating this level legit. So far, his best progress run was 37-90%. * There is a debate on whether this level is harder or easier than Sonic Wave. * This level kind of became a meme because it was one of a few levels that people wanted RobTop to rate, but he didn't. ** The levels involved in this meme other than Hyper Paracosm include Sakupen Realm, WcropoliX, and Poltergeist Reborn. Arctic Lights and Crimson Planet used to be part of the meme as well, but they, along with Hyper Paracosm, have since been rated. ** RobTop also rated Despacito Circles, even though he has said he is tired of the Nine Circles series. * Although this level is named Hyper Paracosm, The song used in the level is not Paracosm by Xtrullor but instead uses TruthOrDare by Rukkus and Jrounds. Walkthrough .]] References Category:Collaborations Category:Level remakes Category:Nine Circles levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Long levels Category:Extreme Demon levels